


Gladly

by honestcake



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestcake/pseuds/honestcake
Summary: It's just a stupid joke, isn't it?
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Gladly

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, I kinda hate how this came out, might rewrite this if I end up adding more chapters?

Edward doesn't remember when it started.

That, in and of itself wasn't all that strange, he was not the most perceptive person in the world, especially concerning other people's behaviour.

The point is. The point is: when he notices what's happening it has been going on for a while already. Which probably means that everyone else already noticed it ages ago.

They are having a team meeting, Mustang is assigning them their roles for the next mission. 

Edward is not happy with his.

"I would be so much more effective directly attacking them instead of keeping in the background, and you know this," he complains.

"If you could hold your comments until after I'm finished, Fullmetal?" The bastard asks.

"Fuck you, Mustang," is his automatic response.

"Gladly," Mustang answers, "but I have my reasons..." he continues, but Ed isn't listening anymore. Because that's when he realises. That 'gladly' has become Mustang's standard response to him saying 'fuck you' (or 'fuck me', for what it's worth). Ed can feel the heat rising to his cheeks, knows what he must look like now, but how hadn't he noticed until now? He's been having... Thoughts about Mustang for years. Stupid teenager hormones having stupid teenager crushes on... Well usually it would probably be teachers and such but what Ed had at that point was a stupidly handsome colonel for a C.O.. And he had convinced himself that he was well over the guy by the time he had become a stupidly handsome brigadier general. Evidently not.

Of course Mustang made dumb innuendos. Would probably make them towards anyone in the team if they had the gall to tell him to go fuck himself. They were all grown ups now, so of course he wouldn't hold himself back anymore for Ed's sake. Stupid I-flirt-with-everything-that-moves bastard not worth flushing over. Who was looking at him expectantly now.

"Sorry I was... I zoned out. 'S boring or whatever." 

'Absolutely nailed that one, Fullmetal,' a voice inside his head said.

'Fuck you,' he thought back at it.

'Gladly,' the voice replied, sounding very smug.


End file.
